


You've Been Added to the Chat...

by thedeviantconnor



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alive Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi Richie, F/M, Gay Eddie, M/M, More tags later, abuse mention, alcohol abuse mentioned, aroace mike, bi bill, bi-curious ben, everyones gay, gay stanley, georgie has a phone but he does not text in class, grunge!Richie, losers club are highschoolers and georgie is a 6th grader, pan bev, pennywise didn't even happen, pennywise? i don't know her, present-day, richies parents are garbage b y e, soft!Eddie, texting fic, the parents are minor characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeviantconnor/pseuds/thedeviantconnor
Summary: Mom: let me tell youMom: about Homestuckwheezy: blocked





	1. Stan: Why does this chat exist?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first time writing on Ao3 so hopefully its good? Also if you want to suggest usernames for the losers in future chapters, feel free!  
> This may be really ooc, im sorry ;v;
> 
> Bill - big billy  
> Stanley - Stan  
> Ben - haystack  
> Bev - Mom  
> Eddie - wheezy  
> Mike - micycle  
> Richie - beep beep

**Groupchat: The Losers Club <3**

_[ Friday - 2:23 pm ]_

 

beep beep: are you all ready for movie night @ the lovely denbroughs?!?!

big billy: im not lmao

Mom: YESS

Mom: LAST WEEK WE WATCHED DISNEY SO YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS

wheezy: nooooo

Mom: HORROR NIGHT

beep beep: FUCK YES!!

wheezy: i fucking Hate horror movies u guys know this jnkfjwqjld

micycle: i'm not looking forward to it either eddie...

Mom: also who the fuck changed stan's name back?

beep beep: stan did

Mom: motherfucker

wheezy: what did you guys change it to THIS time??

Mom: i have the right to remain silent

beep beep: we may have changed it to "jewishpapistan" around 2 am last night...

wheezy: you've gotta be fucking me, are you serious?

wheezy: hes ASKED to not be teased about his religion??? wtf?????

Stan: No, he's Richie. And yes, he is fucking you.

beep beep: STAN OMGDJGEK

Mom: WEIJKFEWDFO S T A N

Stan: Am I wrong?

wheezy: YES??? FUCKING HELL STAN I WAS DEFENDING U

beep beep: I LOVE STAN BEING SASSY

billy boy: stan is always sassy?

Stan: ^

Stan: If I was going to have a stupid name, "jewish papi stan" wouldn't be the worst thing.

beep beep: was "future fuckboy of richie tozier" not good enough??

Stan: :-) What do you think Richie?

beep beep: wtf stan

micycle: guys stop texting in class, ben got his phone taken

beep beep: rip benjaman

Mom: he will be missed

micycle: guys this is the 3rd time this week, you gotta Stop

Stan: He will not be missing much, he should consider himself lucky.

beep beep: stan u love us

Stan: Define "us"

Stan: Because I sure as hell love Mike

micycle: <3

Stan: <3

beep beep: gay

Stan: Says the pot to the kettle.

Mom: JSSKKJSKJS

wheezy: i hate u all

Stan: ^ (Except Mike)

beep beep: why just mike???? what about billboard????

big billy: what about me?

Stan: Ok, Mike and Bill I tolerate and love. Ben too.

wheezy: wow stan i see my friendship is nothing to u

Mom: ^^^

beep beep: stan, you werent saying that last night ;)

Stan: You're right. I was saying "Richie get the fuck out of my room" and "Richie shut the fuck up."

beep beep: </3

 

_[ 2:35 pm]_

 

Mom: guys richie got his phone taken too

Stan: Two down, five to go.

wheezy: finally we're free

 

**Private Messages: Stan to wheezy**

_[ 2:38 pm]_

 

wheezy: staniel

Stan: Yes Eddie?

wheezy: stanny

Stan: Yes?

wheezy: loml forever, stan the man, the best boy

Stan: Thats me. What's up Edders?

wheezy: richie is pouting bc he got his phone taken and

wheezy: its actually

wheezy: kinda Cute

Stan: Ok.

wheezy: and i wanna like,,pet his face and hair because hes all cute and pouty

Stan: Mmhm...

wheezy: and idk what to do stansmfkjsjasds

Stan: First off, Eddie, you've been venting to me about your crush on Richie since eighth grade.

Stan: Second, you should do what would make YOU happy.

wheezy: so,,,,

Stan: Ask him out already, you both are oblivious and stupid.

wheezy: r00d

Stan: Everyone is fucking sick of your pining man.

wheezy: as if ur pining after bill isnt??

Stan: But I don't constantly cuddle with Bill during every activity that I possibly can.

wheezy: point taken.

 

**Groupchat: The Losers Club**

_[ 3:02 pm ]_

 

haystack: you guys are lucky the teacher likes me

Mom: sorry benny ben :(((

haystack: its alright!

haystack: how are you bevvy?

Mom: DSFOJSODKSALJF U G H

haystack: that bad?

Mom: i love being Yelled At by my stupid teacher ,,,,

big billy: :(

Mom: where the fuck are you guys??

beep beep: out by bills car and mikes truck

Mom: i call riding with bill

big billy: <3

Stan: I get shotgun in Bill's car.

Mom: ummm??? but you always call shotgun for mikes truck too???

Stan: Yes. I get permanent shotgun in both their vehicles.

beep beep: unfair

beep beep: this is biphobic

big billy: no hes right

micycle: stan is our favorite he gets shotgun no matter what

Stan: It feels good to be appreciated.

wheezy: stan ur typing style throws off the aesthetic of this chat

Stan: Good.

Stan: I hate this chat.

big billy: no you don't

Stan: *I hate Richie in this groupchat.

beep beep: ily2 stan the man

Stan: I tolerate you on occasion.

Mom: omg

big billy: otp

micycle: soft stan is good

wheezy: screenshotted and framing

wheezy: also wtf no they're not otp material???

Mom: oof

big billy: jealousy is brewing

wheezy: STFU BILLBOARD

Stan: I would never date Richie. I have standards.

beep beep: if your standard involves a huge dick, i got u stan

Stan: Choke :-)

micycle: OMFG

wheezy: S T A N

beep beep: i want to ride with mike i feel threatened,,,,

 

_[ 5:43 pm]_

 

haystack: Georgie Denbrough is a blessing

Mom: we do not deserve him

wheezy: i hope he runs for president

beep beep: [georgiehuggingstan.png]

beep beep: son hugging curly jewish mom while stuttering dad watches

Mom: thats not me

beep beep: ur our mom, not his mom

Mom: wtf no

Mom: fuck you all i want georgie

wheezy: </3

Mom: eddie ofc i want u too

wheezy: awwww

beep beep: i want you too eds, can't leave out the other kaspbrak ;)

wheezy: FUCK OFF RICHIE

big billy: georgie wants to be added to the chat when he gets a phone

micycle: YES

wheezy: YES

Stan: I approve.

beep beep: YES

Mom: GFDI STANATHAN YOU'RE THROWING OFF THIS CHAT AESTHETIC

Stan: :-)

micycle: that face,,,

haystack: i feel scared just looking at it

Stan: Good.

beep beep: jfc stan

 

**Private Messages: Mom to big billy**

_[ 5:53 pm ]_

 

Mom: i see you don't disapprove of you and stan being georgies parents ;0

big billy: i mean

big billy: stans a cutie?? and georgie loves him

big billy: i wouldn't mind

Mom: awww

Mom: big bill's swooning for jewish papi

big billy: jfc

big billy: i told you about that last year bev, do you forget that easily?

big billy: lol

Mom: stay on topic denbrough (and never use "lol" again)

Mom: when are u gonna ask out stanathan??

big billy: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

big billy: i was just gonna wait until i die???

Mom: >:(((((

big bill: bev cmon

big billy: you know he doesn't handle Feelings well

Mom: i know but still

Mom: if you like him, you should go for it!

big billy: ...

big billy: not yet

Mom: ??

big billy: i need to wait

big billy: to see if he may return the feelings

big billy: maybe not to the obvious extend richie and eddie do

big billy: but in his own stanny way

Mom: i'll accept it.

big billy: thnx mom <33

Mom: <33

 

**Groupchat: The Losers Club**

_[ 7:23 pm ]_

 

wheezy: can i stay at anyone's house tonight? preferably one my mom can't waltz into bc the parents like eachother

haystack: im sorry eddie, i didn't want our moms to be friends

beep beep: aww eds, you can always stay with me!

beep beep: u know im heading ur way to fuck your mom later anyways

wheezy: anyone other than richie

beep beep: wow rude

beep beep: biphobic

wheezy: beep beep richie

Mom: beep beep richie

big billy: beep beep richie

beep beep: wow y'all are biphobic

big billy: how can i be biphobic if im bisexual?

big billy: also eddie, you can stay with me?

wheezy: ty billy ily

big billy: <3

Stan: Richie just says it to say it.

beep beep: stan thats biphobic

Stan: Point proven.

 

_[ 8:23 pm ]_

 

haystack: also mike, Ms Hauser wants us in earlier tomorrow to help with moving some new books in

mike: yeah she called me about it this morning

Mom: i forget you guys have real jobs

wheezy: unemployment squad

Mom: ^

Stan: ^

big billy: sorry guys, i'm off that squad now

haystack: :O

wheezy: bill!? you got a job?!

big billy: yeah, i work at the ice cream parlor downtown!

richie: guess me and bill are gonna be stan and eds' sugar daddies now

wheezy: HA

wheezy: YOU WISH

Stan: ...

big bill: ...

Mom: kinky

micycle: guys im trying to watch the fucking movie

beep beep: poor mikey

 

_[ 9:02 pm ]_

 

beep beep: do you guys think rocks have feelings?

Stan: Richard go the fuck to sleep

beep beep: STAN ITS BARELY 9 PM

big billy: yeah but some of us are trying to calm down from the movie

Mom: guys,,,The Shining wasn’t THAT bad

wheezy: YOU’RE ONE TO TALK

wheezy: I HATE HORROR MOVIES

beep beep: i’ll protect u eds!! <33

wheezy: do not fuckgin toch me

 

**Private Messages: beep beep to wheezy**

_[ 9:20 pm ]_

 

beep beep: eds? u ok?

beep beep: you’ve been in the bathroom for a long time

wheezy: go away richie

beep beep: nope not happening eds sorry

wheezy: f uck

beep beep: do u need me to come up and hug you?

wheezy: you don’t have to

beep beep: too bad i want to

beep beep: so can i come upstairs?

wheezy: ………

wheezy: fine

wheezy: just don’t make a big deal about it

beep beep: i promise i won’t

 

**Groupchat: The Losers Club**

_[ 9:46 pm ]_

 

beep beep: guys

beep beep: im taking eddie home

beep beep: don’t make a big deal about it, hes ok, he just needs to go home

Mom: ok…

Mom: tell him i love him and i hope hes ok

big billy: ^^

micycle: is he sick?

beep beep: no, i just think the horror movie was too much

beep beep: and he said his mom was saying homophobic shit to him earlier

Stan: I’ll fuck her up.

big billy: me too

Mom: me three

haystack: !!! i hope hes ok too

beep beep: im gonna take him to bed and hold him for a bit

beep beep: we’ll respond to messages in the morning

Mom: ok, stay safe you two!

 

 

**Private Messages: beep beep to Mom**

_[ 9:54 pm ]_

 

beep beep: Bev. We need to talk.

Mom: yeah?

Mom: whats with the capitals and punctuation? who are you and what have you done with the real richie?

beep beep: I think I’m in love with Eddie.


	2. Mom: im being attacked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa i'm really happy a lot of people liked the fic!!  
> i'll try to regularly update this fic? as much as i can!  
> hope you enjoy :)

**Private Messages: beep beep to Mom**

_ [ 9:55 PM ] _

 

Mom: really??

beep beep: ?????

Mom: you scared me half to death over how ominous you sounded

Mom: i thought it was something serious jfc

beep beep: ???????

Mom: i already knew, dipshit

Mom: everyone EXCEPT eddie knows how you feel about him

Mom: and maybe bill but thats just because he’s clueless

beep beep: so,,,

beep beep: you’re not mad?

Mom: not even slightly honey

Mom: i love you no matter what richie <33

beep beep: thanks mom <33

Mom: if you need me, you’re free to text me

beep beep: ok

beep beep: thank you, again

Mom: anytime honey

 

**Private Messages: wheezy to big billy**

_ [ 9:55 PM ] _

 

wheezy: sorry about leaving, i wasn’t feeling good

big billy: stephen king too much for you?

wheezy: idk man

wheezy: i can see how its good from a writers perspective but

wheezy: cant fucking stand his horror shit

big billy: thats fair

big billy: i know you were probably texting me for another reason

big billy: so whats up?

wheezy: …..

big billy: s p i l l 

wheezy: kjsljdlkjdal

wheezy: you’re a writer

big billy: was it my journals upon journals that gave it away?

wheezy: actually shut up

wheezy: anyways

wheezy: i think i like someone but i don’t know how to,,,tell them?

wheezy: and since you’re a writer i thought maybe,,,

big billy: i’d be able to give you advice?

wheezy: yeah

big billy: is it richie?

wheezy: im blocking you

big billy: called it

wheezy: i hate u

big billy: do you want my Authors Advice or not edward

wheezy: don’t make fun of me billiam

wheezy: we both know i’d kick ur ass

big billy: *richie would do it for you

wheezy: it checks out but never say it again

 

**Groupchat: are you Reddie for this?**

_ [ 10:06 PM ] _

 

**Mom added Stan, big billy, haystack, and micycle**

 

haystack: ??

Mom: we’re gathered here today to discuss our friends

Mom: who have spent literal years pining after eachother

Mom: and i am sick of it

Stan: Remind me why we have to interfere with it? it’s their business, not ours.

Mom: [richiesconfessionscreenshot.jpg]

big billy: !!!!

Mom: ?

big billy: [eddiesconfessionscreenshot.jpg]

Mom: i knew there was a reason u were my fav 

haystack: </3

Mom: *besides benny ofc

haystack: :D

micycle: im with stan on this one. we should let them figure it out

Mom: i never??? said we were going???? to do anything?????

Mom: these assumptions 

Mom: im being attacked

Stan: Beverly, we’ve known you since we were 13. 

Mom: ur point?

Stan: You made this chat to make a plan of how to get one of them to confess to the other about their feelings. 

Mom: ,,,stan dont call me out like this

micycle: we need to let them figure this out on their own

micycle: i wouldn’t want you guys trying to play matchmaker on me

haystack: mike, you’re aromantic

micycle: my point remains

Stan: They need to figure this out on their own. encouragement is fine, since neither of them are confident when it comes to their feelings, but they need to come together on their own terms.

Mom: ….

big billy: *drops mic for stan*

micycle: i stan with stan

Stan: Put that back where it came from or so help me…

haystack: i think we should at least give them a push in the right direction?

Stan: No.

big billy: we can help by encouraging them to talk about it with eachother 

big billy: did anyone get texts similar to what me and bevvy got?

micycle: nope

Stan: No.

haystack: nada

big billy: then its safe to assume they’re not sure yet. they need to be certain of their feelings before anything else

Mom: ya know what

Mom: you guys are right

Mom: i want to do something about it though,,,

Mom: they’ve been like this for s o lo n g and,,

micycle: not now

Stan: *Not ever???

micycle: actually yeah ^

big billy: just let them reach eachother bev

Mom: kljssajkldjsdasdkljsdgklgsdk f i n e

**Groupchat: The Losers Club**

_ [ Saturday - 12:03 PM ] _

 

_ beep beep changed their name to Bitchie Richie _

_ wheezy changed their name to Eddie Edds _

_ big billy changed their name to Billy Willy _

_ micycle changed their name to Mikey Wikey _

_ haystack changed their name to Benny Bens _

_ Mom changed their name to Bevvy Bev _

**Stan has left the chat**

 

Bevvy Bev: rip stna

Benny Bens: stna

Billy Willy: good old stna,,,,i knew him well

Billy Willy: someone add stan back

 

**Eddie Edds added Stan**

_ Eddie Edds changed Stan's name to Stanny Manny _

 

Stanny Manny: Sometimes being you guys’s friend is...difficult.

Bevvy Bev: ily2

Bitchie Richie: eyyy stan the man!!!

Stanny Manny: Richard I will block you again.

Bitchie Richie: biphobia

Bitchie Richie: get me my lawyer

Bevvy Bev: im here

Stanny Manny: Go away.

Mikey Wikey: are we all in a band now or something?

Bitchie Richie: YES

Bevvy Bev: YES

Eddie Edds: not with this name im not

Billy Willy: richie, bev, and mike are already in a band

Bitchie Richie: yeah its called Losvers

Eddie Edds: that sounds dumb

 

**Private Messages: Eddie Edds to Billy Willy**

_ [ 12:12 AM ] _

Eddie Edds: FWKDSAKFJGW ISN’T LOSVERS THE THING WE WROTE ON MY CAST???

Billy Willy? YES??

Eddie Edds: WHY KS IT THE NAME OF THEIR BAND?!?!!

Billy Willy: IT WAS RICHIES IDEA, ACCORDING TO MIKE

Eddie Edds: god i hate him

Eddie Edds: hes so cute

Billy Willy: omf

 

**Groupchat: The Losers Club**

_ [ 12:15 AM ] _

 

Bitchie Richie: u sound dumb eds

Eddie Edds: i literally used your dumb nickname for my name

Eddie Edds: actually shove a foot up ur ass

Bevvy Bev: young love is wonderful thing

Stanny Manny: You all are awful and I hate you all.

Stanny Manny: Except Mike, Ben, and sometimes Bill.

Billy Willy: why only sometimes?

Stanny Manny: Sometimes you encourage Beverly and its troublesome.

Billy Willy: i support u more often than not!!?

Stanny Manny: I suppose…

Bevvy Bev: i live for stan and bill’s friendship

Mikey Wikey: it clears my skin

Benny Bens: waters my crops

Eddie Edds: freshens my room

Bitchie Richie: fucks my bitch

 

**Stanny Manny removed Bitchie Richie from the chat**

 

Eddie Edds: LJASFJASLDF

Bevvy Bev: OMFGSTNA

Benny Bens: CAN WE NOT BE PURE FOR TWO SECONDS

Stanny Manny: :-)

Bevvy Bev: wtf is that face stan

Stanny Manny: The face of a man that is done with Richie.

 

**Eddie Edds added Bitchie Richie to the chat**

 

Bitchie Richie: i would be sorry but im not

Billy Willy: i love stan

Stanny Manny: I love you too.

Bevvy Bev: SCREENSHOTTED

Eddie Edds: FRAMING AND HANGING IN A MUSEUM 

Mikey Wikey: I NOMINATE THIS FOR A NOBEL PRIZE

Stanny Manny: You all act all surprised when I show any emotion that isn’t annoyance or neutral.

Benny Bens: I LOVE SOFT STAN WITH HIS FRIENDS

Billy Willy: stan is good and pure and gentle and deserves better than us

Stanny Manny: I do.

Stanny Manny: But I love you guys anyways.

Stanny Manny: 35% of the time……

Bevvy Bevs: <33!!!!

Benny Bens: ILY2 STANNY

Mikey Wikey: <3

Eddie Edds: richies crying 

Bitchie Richie: FALSE

Bitchie Richie: NO PROO

Bitchie Richie: F

Eddie Edds: [richiessleepingoverandhescrying.mov]

Bevvy Bev: gentle son

Benny Bens: we all strive to be loved by stan

Mikey Wikey: sike stan already loves me

Stanny Manny: I do.

Billy Willy: but i said it first!!!

Stanny Manny: True, he did.

Bitchie Richie: (i love u too stan the man)

 

**Private Messages: Billy Willy to Stanny Manny**

_ [ 12:23 AM ] _

 

Billy Willy: i really do love you

Billy Willy: you know that right?

Stanny Manny: Bill, the jokes over. 

Billy Willy: not a joke

Billy Willy: you’re my best friend

Billy Willy: you always have been

Billy Willy: i always look for your approval with things i do, i try to ensure that you’re always comfortable, and i genuinely appreciate you and your personality and company

Stanny Manny: …

Stanny Manny: i love oyu too bill

Billy Willy: ?? no capitals and a typo!? are you ok?

Stanny Manny: i’ve always held you on a really high pedestal 

Stanny Manny: ever since we were kids

Stanny Manny: you were always the “cool kid” to me

Stanny Manny: i admired you for years

Stanny Manny: even after your brother almost lost his arm in the accident

Stanny Manny: you’ve always been my favorite

Billy Willy: <33

Stanny Manny: <33

Stanny Manny: (please don’t screenshot this, i’ll never live it down if the others found out)

Billy Willy: (i promise i won’t)

Stanny Manny: You’re a sweetheart. Your years of writing practice really payed off it seems.

Billy Willy: haha, you’re right

Billy Willy: would it be weird to say i still use you as my muse for my art?

Stanny Manny: ?

Billy Willy: [drawingofstanwithbird.jpg]

Billy Willy: [drawingofstanwithflowercrown.jpg]

Billy Willy: [drawingofstandippinghisfeetinwater.jpg]

Stanny Manny: I’m speechless.

Stanny Manny: They’re beautiful, as always Bill.

Billy Willy: YOU’RE beautiful

Billy Willy: my art just shows it to everyone

Stanny Manny: Could you...draw us together?

Billy Willy: as you wish

Stanny Manny: Isn’t that the line from The Princess Bride?

Billy Willy: :)

Stanny Manny: …

Stanny Manny: O H

Billy Willy: go to sleep stan, its late

Stanny Manny: ...ok. Goodnight Bill.

Billy Willy: goodnight princess

Stanny Manny: You’ve left me speechless again.

Billy Willy: ;)

**Private Messages: Stanny Manny to Benny Bens, Mikey Wikey**

_ [ 12:46 AM ] _

Stanny Manny: Is it normal for a boy to say he loves you and to use you for his muse in his art?

Mikey Wikey: ?

Benny Bens: depends

Benny Bens: who are we talking about?

Stanny Manny: [billsart.jpg]

Mikey Wikey: hes smitten

Benny Bens: no doubt

Stanny Manny: Wait

Stanny Man: No joke?

Benny Bens: no “best friend” draws their best friend like they’re an angel

Benny Bens: also, look closely at the drawings

Benny Bens: bill makes it very clear he watches you carefully 

Stanny Manny: How?

Mikey Wikey: how can you tell?

Benny Bens: sighs

Benny Ben: look how detailed everything is

Benny Bens: look at what bill changes and doesn’t change about Real Stan

Benny Bens: he makes the blush in his face more obvious, he adds more freckles, he doesn’t have bags under his eyes, his hair is shiney and soft looking…

Stanny Manny: Fuck…

Mikey Wikey: damn

Mikey Wikey: you noticed all that??

Benny Bens: yeah…

Stanny Manny: He also used that line from The Princess Bride…

Benny Bens: ?

Stanny Manny: [billbeingcute.jpg]

Mikey Wikey: hes flirting

Benny Bens: obviously flirting

Mikey Wikey: painfully obviously flirting

Stanny Manny: Fuck…

Stanny Manny: What do I do?

Benny Bens: flirt back?

Stanny Manny: How?

Benny Bens: i suggest writing? like poetry or something

Stanny Manny: How???

Benny Bens: well, he romanticizes your features, yeah?

Stanny Manny: Yeah?

Benny Bens: do the same back

Benny Bens: write about his eyes, his hair, his laugh, etc

Mikey Wikey: aim to make him feel how he makes you feel

Stanny Manny: You guys are assuming I feel the same way back…

Benny Bens: stan…

Mikey: its obvious

Stanny Manny: ...damn

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aksjkflas is it obvious i really like writing stan? because i really really like writing stan  
> and flirty bill is my weakness   
> stenbrough is so cute guys


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i hope this long chapter makes up for a bit without posting!!  
> also, let me know if you think i should add georgie soon :D

**Groupchat: The Losers Club**

_ [ Saturday - 2:34 am ] _

 

Stanny Manny: The Princess Bride is my new favorite movie now, bye.

 

_ [ 4:53 am ] _

 

Mikey Wikey: staniel do not fucking tell me you stayed up watching princess bride??

Mikey Wikey: if i go to your house and you’re passed out and the menu is open im throwing water on you

Mikey Wikey: you have 1 hour to respond staniel

 

_ [ 6:21 am ] _

 

Stanny Manny: ok ben is my new best friend mike is blocked

Bevvy Bev: omg drama in the uris house

Eddie Edds: i could hear the shriek all the way down the street

Bevvy Bev: mike makes good on his threats im a little terrified

Eddie Edds: im more terrified of clowns then of mike

Bevvy Bev: mike > clowns <33 ily mikey

Mikey Wikey: i did what had to be done

Stanny Manny: Who is Mike?

Stanny Manny: Do you mean Mike from Stranger Things? You know, a good friend who never threw water on sleeping people.

Bitchie Richie: mike hates jews 

Mikey Wikey: thats not true at all

Bitchie Richie: jewphobic

Bevvy Bev: *stanphobic

Mikey Wikey: *stan staying up till 3 am phobic

Billy Willy: whats going on in here??

Bitchie Richie: stanlon drama

Stanny Manny: I thought we agreed me and Mike were team animal lovers???

Mikey Wikey: ^

Bevvy Bev: nope me and richie facetimed and decided stanlon

Stanny Manny: But why?

Eddie Edds: YOU BITCH

Stanny Manny: ??

Bevvy Bev: ???????

Mikey Wikey: eddie??

Eddie Edds: @ RICHIE YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE SLEEPING 

Bitchie Richie: o o p s sorry eds 

Eddie Edds: FACETIME ME RIGHT NOW YOU WHORE

Bitchie Richie: i love it when you call me dirty names eddie spaghetti ;)))

Eddie Edds: IM WAITING, TOZIER

Bevvy Bev: goodbye reddie

Stanny Manny: Why do Eddie and Richie get a good ship name and Mike and I don’t??

Bevvy Bev: why does it matter??? Stenbrough is cuter

Billy Willy: :D

Stanny Manny: I suppose?

Billy Willy: </3

Stanny Manny: Just joking Bill. <3

Billy Willy: <3

 

_ [ 8:32 am ] _

Benny Bens: how do you guys wake up so early??

Bitchie Richie: the chat texting woke me up tbfh

Bitchie Richie: and seeing eddie’s beautiful sleepy face so early in the morning also helped wake my dick up

Eddie Edds: BEEP BEEP RICHIE

Bevvy Bev: benny, if u wanna facetime me you can omg

Benny Bens: :’)

_ [ 9:12 am ] _

Billy Willy: [screenshotoffacetimewithstan.jpg]

Billy Willy: [stanscutesmile.jpg]

Stanny Manny: Bill, I trusted you.

Eddie Edds: LOOK AT HIM

Bevvy Bev: THAT S M I LE

Eddie Edds: MY SKIN IS CLEAR NOW

Mikey Wikey: STAN IS THE CUTEST OF ALL OF US

Bevvy Bev: STAN DESERVES ONLY GOOD THINGS

Bitchie Richie: stan ily but you disctracted eddie from me

Stanny Manny: Sorry that I’m prettier than you Richie.

Stanny Manny: I’ll treat Eddie right.

Bitchie Richie: hear that billboard? guess you can come bone ME now

Billy Willy: never in a million years richie

Benny Bens: how are you guys still facetiming?? its been hours??

Billy Willy: i could never get sick of my darling stanathans face

Stanny Manny: then stop texting and get back over here ;)

Bevvy Bev: !!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS THIS?!?!?!

Bitchie Richie: STAN!?! WHERE ARE YOUR CAPITALS AND PUNCTUATION!?!?

Bitche Richie: AND THE PROPER USE??? OF A NOSELESS EMOJI???????

Benny Bens: S T AN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!?!

Eddie Edds: STAN USE PROTECTION

Eddie Edds: BILLS STILL A VIRGIN

Bitchie Richie: OMFG EDDIE 

Bevvy Bev: YOU’VE BEEN SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME WITH RICHIE

Bitchie Richie: WAIT STAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING

Bitchie Richie: BILL BROKE OUR INNOCENT JEWISH BOY

**Private Messages: Stanny Manny to Billy Willy**

_ [ 9:23 am ] _

Stanny Manny: they seem enthusiastic about us

Billy Willy: aww are you letting go of your capitals?

Stanny Manny: just for you billy

Billy Willy: am i special to you stan?

Stanny Manny: just a little bit

Billy Willy: <3

Stanny Manny: <3

**Groupchat: open bob (Bevvy Bev, Bitchie Richie, Eddie Edds)**

_ [ 9:25 am ] _

Bevvy Bev: welcome dirtbags

Bevvy Bev: i’ve brought you all here today to discuss this meme ben sent me

Bevvy Bev: and i need to know if its a meme or not

Bevvy Bev: [harambe.jpg]

Bitchie Richie: not even slightly

Eddie Edds: wtf is that even????

Bevvy Bev: ben told me its funny

Bitchie Richie: im blocking ben sorry bev

Bevvy Bev: thats fair

Eddie Edds: [richiebeingcute.jpg]

Eddie Edds: [richiewithflower.jpg]

Bevvy Bev: AWWWW

Bitchie Richie: eddie i didn’t know you screenshotted my instagram stories

Eddie Edds: i do it so i can make stupid stickers on snapchat

Bevvy Bev: and they say romance is dead

**Groupchat: The Losers Club**

_ [ 10:23 am ]  _

Bitchie Richie: be still my beating meat

Eddie Edds: do u ever think before u speak?

Bitchie Richie: what before i what?

Stanny Manny: That’s what I thought.

_ [ 11:02 am ] _

Bevvy Bev: @ eddie and stan are we still on for 2night?

Eddie Edds: yis

Stanny Manny: I’ll be there.

Benny Bens: ???

Billy Willy: ^

Bitchie Richie: are you guys having an orgy and didn’t tell us??????

Bevvy Bev: you wish trashmouth

Stanny Manny: Beverly, Eddie, and I engage in makeover at Beverly’s on Saturdays.

Bitchie Richie: AND YOU??? NEVER SEND PHOTOS????

Billy Billy: ^ !!!!   
Benny Bens: WTF GUYS

Eddie Edds: AKJDDSKF STFU RICHIEJDKS

Bevvy Bev: sometimes mike joins us but hes got farmwork today and then bookwork tomorrow soooooo we didnt wanna bug him

Bitchie Richie: i bet eds is the sexiest

Eddie Edds: BEEP BEEP RICHIE

Billy Willy: BEEP BEEP RICHIE

Bitchie Richie: i feel loved

**Private Messages: Bitchie Richie to Eddie Edds**

_ [ 11:12 am ] _

Bitchie Richie: but what if i seriously want to see u all dressed up and nice?

Eddie Edds: sucks to suck

Bitchie Richie: no mom jokes for three days for every picture you send me of a different outfit

Eddie Edds: u drive a hard bargain trashmouth

Bitchie Richie: not as hard as ill be if u wear high waisted shorts

Eddie Edds: ur disgusting

Eddie Edds: but deal

**Private Messages: Eddie Edds to Bevvy Bev**

_ [ 11:16 am ] _

Eddie Edds: dont ask me why

Eddie Edds: but we need to buy me high waisted shorts

Bevvy Bev: aight?

**Private Messages: Billy Willy to Stanny Manny**

_ [ 11:13 am ] _

Billy Willy: is it weird to ask what bev dresses you in?

Stanny Manny: i think i have some pictures from last time?

Stanny Manny: [staninleggingsandasweater.jpg]

Stanny Manny: [staninadarkgreendress.jpg]

Stanny Manny: [smokeyeyelook.jpg]

Billy Willy: dead

Billy Willy: ive died and gone to heaven

Stanny Manny: omg

Billy Willy: you look incredibly and stunning and dfwjkg

Stanny Manny: if you want, you, rich, and ben can sneak over after we’re all dressed up and prancing around bev’s house

Stanny Manny: i’ll leave the door unlocked, her aunt won’t be home, just don’t be loud

Billy Willy: you bet your sweet ass we’ll be there ;)

Stanny Manny: never say that again

Stanny Manny: but you’re right

Stanny Manny: my ass is sweet.

**Groupchat: The Losers Club**

_ [ 12:12 pm ] _

__

_ Bitchie Richie changed their name to chee _

_ Eddie Edds changed their name to pasta _

_ Bevvy Bev changed their name to embers _

_ Billy Willy changed their name to captain _

_ Stanny Manny changed their name to bird _

_ pasta changed Mikey Wikey’s name to crops _

_ Benny Bens changed their name to book _

chee: we are gathered here today to talk about why the fuck im not a cool object that represents me like the rest of you

pasta: because then ur name would just be "trash pile"

bird: I can’t believe I’m a bird...

bird: I’m going to cry…

chee: please dont cry about bird on ur sc story again stan

chee: we can’t handle the emotions

embers: bitch you mean

embers: *bill can't

chee: ur right sorry mom

captain: wnjdsfn wow exposing me now are we???

book: i was literally sitting next to you while you watched his story and you started crying because “my bird boy is so cute”

captain: hes literally riGHT TheRE in the chat ben

book: oops

bird: I love you too, my boat captain.

captain: !!!! <3<3<3

chee: brb eating a tidepod

pasta: um exCUse me i ship it richard stfu????????

embers: ^

chee: can u hear me vomiting

captain: you and eddie are grosser

chee: we’re not a couple????

captain: neither are me and stan???????????

bird: We aren’t?

captain: wait are we

captain: fuckwkldfknf did i do it and faint or something i feel so bad im so sorry stan

embers: he cant remember asking out his sweet bird boyf this is a crime

bird: Honestly I find it adorable he thinks he did and he can’t remember.

bird: (Bill you have yet to ask me out, don’t worry.)

captain: i had a whole plan and everything

captain: wait

bird: Aww…

embers: my otp,,,,,

embers: its sailing

embers: eddie owes me money now so im even happier

pasta: actually shut the fuck up beverly they’re having a moment

embers: my boys,,,,,,

embers: i love them so muvchefkwkfl;

**Private Messages: bird to captain**

_ [ 12:27 pm ] _

bird: ok, you can ask me out now

captain: :0?

bird: you said you had a plan? go for it.

captain: oh its

captain: not something i can do via texting

captain: and i need mikes help

captain: :(

bird: so maybe sometime soon then, yeah?

bird: i’ve been kinda pining for you for a few years now so

bird: it would be nice for it to not seem for nothing,,?

captain: stan, i’ve liked you since i was helping you battle that awful painting of that lady

bird: its a scary painting!! even georgie didn’t like it

captain: i have plans, just wait ;)

bird: alright...

captain: <3

bird: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stenbrough is sailing soon!!  
> i have some cute ideas for that but first the boys need to have their fashion show and bill needs to text mike later ;DD

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa i'm sorry if this was bad!! again, its my first time writing. i hope i did ok  
> yeah, i'm moving things along pretty fast and jumping places because i want to get the basic groundwork done  
> like: introduce bills crush on stan, reddie's crushes on eachother  
> next i gotta work on benverly, and stan's crush on bill
> 
> i hope it was good though :'DD


End file.
